


Battlefield.

by cutenewt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autistic Newt Scamander, Domestic Fluff, Duelling, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Protective Newt Scamander, Sad, Sad Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutenewt/pseuds/cutenewt
Summary: Tina and the Aurors find themselves midst duel with some of Grindelwald's followers... but, she can’t face what she finds.





	Battlefield.

 

 

_**Battlefield.** _

 

**By Sam.**

 

+

 

_1928._

 

Each step she takes sinks down against the mud, almost taking her shoes hostage before she tugs the soles back out again. The Auror has been gripping her wand for so long now that it feels like an extra limb, numb to the touch as the rain batters down against her skin. Her colleagues surround her, streams of brightly coloured lights flying to and thro towards their enemies — Grindelwald’s followers stand before them in a group. They’d gotten this lead a few weeks back, trails of clues here and there that all came down to this. One big fight amidst a misty field just outside of New York, like something of a last initiation for the Aurors before Grindelwald goes off of the grid completely.

 

Tina can see Aurors who once stood beside her now in front with their wands pointed as a threat, shooting jinxes at her and the team as if they never once knew one another. She blinks each raindrop out of her eyes, feeling the chilling sting as the waters seeps through her clothes and hits any part of exposed skin. Her bangs are plastered against her forehead as she moves forwards, knocking another opponent down and taking a hurried glance to her side to ensure that the team aren’t falling back. The brunette jolts her head back towards her, wand held out in front of her ready to strike. She squints through the rain at a glimmer of blonde, and her mouth parts slightly.

 

“Queenie?” Her voice is barely audible above the fight going on around her amongst the rain. “Is… is that you?” Tina’s previous confident stance starts to alter and her hand begins to shake.

 

The woman steps a little closer into view, removing the hood from her head so as to reveal herself more. A minor smile curls against each corner of her mouth, the lipstick barely faltered despite the storm. “Do it,” although she isn’t loud, Tina can hear her as clear as she needs to. “I dare you.” The warmth that once carried across in her eyes has turned stone cold as she stares directly into her elder sister’s gaze.

 

The Auror tightens the grip on her wand and raises it a little higher, not breaking eye contact. “Queenie, I —“

 

“Hurt me! Duel me, Tina! Do it!” The witch screeches over every single sound around them as if it was just the two of them in a deserted hallway. “Hurt. Me.” Her tone lowers slightly as she steps forwards almost completely closing the gap between them, and her wand presses against Tina’s chest.

 

The blonde haired woman turns her back on the Auror for a moment, turning around again and raising her wand in the dueling stance now that there’s enough space between them once more. “It’s ya last chance!” She taunts, a smirk creeping across her features.

 

Tina stands before her, frozen and lost for words. Her trembling hand starts to lower and her wand brushes against the side of her thigh. “I… I can’t.” Her voice wavers, the heated tears behind her eyes becoming a contrast to the cool droplets of rain. “I still love you.” She unclenches her fist and lets her wand hit the ground. “Please, come home.” The Auror chokes on a sob as her final plead leaves her blue tinted lips.

 

Everything seems to come to a standstill all of a sudden around her and the flash of light surrounds her vision before she hits the ground with a prolonged thud. Tina desperately tries to stay awake and try to do something… anything to save her sister from the grasp of their enemy. But, the urge to fall asleep is much too strong and her body is beginning to give in from the newfound burning against where she was hit by another spell. Tina’s eyes close and finally she’s free.

 

+

 

 ** _3_**   ** _hours later - 11.00p.m._**

 

Slowly but surely, one by one her senses begin to return as she starts to gain consciousness. Tina groans, stirring against the mattress she seems to be lying upon… no longer sodden grass for a bed. Her eyes open a little at a time and are met with a rather dimly lit area — which she soon presumes to be a hospital. The woman finally grows used to the light around her and can fully take a look around, despite the action causing a wave of dizziness that engulfs her head. She can see somebody walking towards the bed but just concentrating on their figure hurts, and she has to shut her eyes again.

 

“Tina, love. Take it easy.” A comforting and all too familiar voice fills her aching ears, and she feels a warm hand touch against her own.

 

“Newt,” her voice comes out much weaker than before; clearly not helped by the duel and all of the shouting… not to mention the incessant rainfall. Tina opens her eyes and they start to fill with tears.

 

He hushes her gently and brushes some hair out of her eyes, then they’re joined by a Nurse who begins to check her over. “Drink this, honey.” Her accent tells Tina that she’s still in America, which means Newt must have used the floo network at the ministry to get here. The witch is handed a goblet and she takes a small sip. “The Wiggenweld will heal your injuries.” The Nurse explains softly, then leaves the two be.

 

“What happened? Who… is… Queenie,” the brunette tries to string her sentence together coherently but fails at her task, feeling another round of tears start to gather behind her eyes.

 

The wizard takes a seat upon her bed again and moves closer, watching as she attempts to sit and quickly coming to her aid. “Briggs brought you here before notifying the British department, which is when Theseus notified me.” Newt begins to explain, comfortingly rubbing his thumb against the top of her palm.

 

“Where’s everyone else?” She whispers, unable to raise her voice to a normal volume without feeling pain.

 

“Two of the others are here, everyone else is back at MACUSA… Briggs filled me in before he left an hour ago. You’ve been here three hours, love.”

 

“And, Queenie?” The Auror doesn’t look at him and instead fixates her gaze on the curtain opposite. She bites down against her bottom lip so hard that it begins to draw blood in a poor attempt at keeping her emotions together.

 

The wizard sighs softly. “After she… after she jinxed you Briggs hit her with another spell, and then one of her side grabbed her and they disapparated with the others.”

 

Tina shuts her eyes and feels another wave of dizziness wash over her accompanied by nausea from his words… ‘her side.’ When she opens them again there’s no stopping the tears that spill and she lets him gently hold her in his arms as she cries. “I tried, Newt… I tried. Did the jinx hurt her?” Tina sobs against his shoulder. It’s as if she’s completely lost another family member yet it’s even worse — she has the chance to take Queenie back, but she can’t. She can’t be saved and Tina can’t do anything about it but observe as her younger sister turns against her.

 

“I know… I know you did. It isn’t your fault. Briggs told me she was conscious when she left, so I imagine not too much.” He rubs soothing circles against her back until she pulls away, swiping her eyes with the sleeve of her pyjamas.

 

The Nurse renters through the curtain and helpfully hands her the tissue box, before placing a thermometer into her mouth. “You ought to get some rest, dear.” The elder woman says gently. “Let the potions start to work and see how you are in the mornin’.”

 

Tina nods and looks at Newt. “He can stay.” The Nurse replies before leaving once more.

 

Newt helps her to lie back down against the pillow and starts to run his fingers through her hair. “I’m not leaving your side, Tina.” He reassures her with a whisper, then wipes away the remaining tears that streak her cheeks.

 

Eventually exhaustion starts to win and he watches as her breathing gets heavier. He stays awake by her side for another hour until he’s sure she’s amongst a deep enough sleep, and then the Magizoologist retires to the chair beside her bed.

 

+

 

 ** _2_** **_days_** **_later._**

 

After a lot of bed rest and healing potions, Tina’s injuries have now faded to bruises and a few leftover cuts. The Nurses and Doctors are happy enough with her recovery to allow her to go home, with the strict instructions that she rest due to her health in general having worsened most likely from the weather conditions she’d endured for so long. So, in the morning Newt and Tina each travel to MACUSA for her to be signed off from work with the premise of her report in next month, then using the Floo network they arrive in the Ministry and hail a taxi outside — the Auror is most likely too weak to apparate.

 

They eventually arrive outside of Newt’s London residence, roughly just over an hour later. He holds her hand all of the way up to the house whilst she tries not to reveal how exhaustion is taking over her. The Magizoologist leads her upstairs and then sits her down against his bed. “You should rest now, love.” Newt hushes, helping her to remove her coat.

 

Still left with no voice, Tina simply shrugs. She’s holding it all together inside when everything is hurting and she feels like she could cry for hours. But, usually she’s the strong one… the strong one for her sister for all of the years they were orphaned together. Now it’s different and although her boyfriend is right beside her she’s never felt more alone.

 

“It’s alright,” the wizard tells her, drawing her away from the trance as she realises she’s already started to cry. “Here, let me get some pyjamas for you.”

 

The brunette allows him to gently unbutton her blouse and replace it with her pyjama shirt, revealing her bruised collarbone for a moment. Tina slips off her skirt and switches it for some more comfortable trousers and then climbs underneath the duvet. Each movement physically aches and she feels as if her previous confident persona has shattered into pieces. “Newt,” she mumbles, her voice cracking. “Newt… I don’t know what to do.”

 

He climbs into bed on the other side, and pulls her close. Brushing her hair from her eyes he kisses the top of her head and sighs. “Right now you can’t do anything… I know that’s what hurts the most, Tina. I’ll be here.” The man whispers. “I’ll fetch you a glass of water in a moment and some pain killers, alright? You’re much too warm to the touch, love.”

 

Tina stays leaning upon his chest and doesn’t really absorb what he’s saying enough to give him an answer. Eventually her tears slow down and she’s just shaking, a few gasps for breath happening every so often. Newt gets to his feet and hurries to collect what he needs, returning as quickly as possible. He hands her the pills and water, watching as she takes them. “Now try to get some sleep, okay? I’m here if you need me… Bunty is with the creatures so they’ll be alright.”

 

“Don’t leave,” she just about manages to utter, lying down against her pillow.

 

“I won’t.” Newt replies, sitting back down. He holds her hand until she’s fallen into slumber, starting to snore but of course he doesn’t mind.

 

Almost an hour passes and he sneaks out of the bedroom to prepare himself some lunch, and to make something incase Tina wakes up hungry. After prepping a sandwich and finishing it quickly at the table, he almost bumps into Bunty on the way out of the kitchen door. “Sorry, I was just looking for you… how is she?” The woman asks, looking up at him with concern knitted across her brow.

 

“Well, she’s… she’s not very good.” Newt mumbles, feeling his throat tighten slightly. “But she’ll be okay.”

 

“Could you tell her that she’s welcome to help me out with the creatures as a distraction when she feed up to it,” Bunty pauses momentarily. “I’d like to properly meet her.”

 

Tina has been back and forth from MACUSA to London ever since the rally and most of the time she’s been in New York. After they got a lead on Queenie around a month ago she’s been working relentlessly to help find her, and now that the Aurors failed in anything but winning the duel and arresting only one of the followers Tina is stuck feeling helpless.

 

“I’ll tell her that, thank you. He’ll yourself to anything in the fridge, Bunty!” Newt falls out as he runs up the stairs, returning to find his girlfriend still fast asleep in bed.

 

As he sits down again she stirs slightly, eventually opening her eyes to look up at him. “Newt?” Her voice is barely audible, but he hears her.

 

“Yes?” The wizard questions, helping her to sit up.

 

She rests her head against his shoulder and exhales heavily. “I love you.” Tina says quietly, leaning into his open arms and trying to imagine a time when all of this will be a terrible memory.

 

“I love you too,” Newt tells her. “I’m going to be here with you for all of this, okay? We’re going to keep going. I’ve invited Jacob to come around this weekend — he’s reopened the bakery, his letters are getting somewhat happier… did you know?”

 

The smallest of smiles appears on Tina’s face as she rubs her eyes. “That’s good… I’m so behind on life since the, uh, lead.” The witch replies, pulling away from him.

 

She stumbles a little upon getting to her feet and Newt goes to help her. He assists her to the bathroom and waves his wand in order to begin running the bath. “I’ll fix you up some soup, alright?” He suggests, earning a grateful nod back.

 

Before he leaves she turns to him, her skin exposed as she lets her night shirt drop to the floor. Newt wanders back over to her and kisses her cheek. “It’ll get better.” He whispers.

 

Her eyes travel towards is, glistening with unspilled tears. “And if it doesn’t?” Tina bites down against her bottom lip, trying to hold them in.

 

“Then I’ll still be right here.” Newt whispers back, tucking some hair behind her ear.

 

Bowing her head a few of her tears hit the floor beneath them. The man before her feels his own eyes dampen, and clears his throat. He holds her for a little while longer, prolonging the making of her soup and waving his wand to halt the bath from overfilling. They stand there for a while and he lets her cry. When she’s finished and leans away, the woman wipes her tears with the back of her hand which leaves red streaks across her skin. Newt presses a kiss to his fingertips and then to her cheeks.

 

“Thank you,” Tina mouths.

 

+


End file.
